Almost Easy
by Reedafur
Summary: Slightly AU. Shane and Reed never met during high school and are now the best men at Kurt's and Blaine's wedding. What happens after a night of dancing and too many drinks? Is it true love, or a one night stand? Characters belong to CP Coulter and Glee.
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt! I think you're good on hairspray, I think I've inhaled enough to open a salon." Reed grinned over to Kurt, who was sitting in front of a vanity with his can of hairspray still up in the air.

"If you must know, I was just finishing up." he spun around in the chair, grinning, and moved to sit next to his best friend. "I'm glad you agreed to be my best man, no one else would have been able to deal with all of the planning and me at the same time!" Reed shook his head and chuckled.

"If I can do fashion week with my mom, I can do anything. And did you ever doubt for a second that I would say no when you asked me?" Kurt shook his head, smiling a bit brighter.

"Not really, but if I had to I would force you into that tux if it came down to it. Oh!" he jumped up when he saw the time on the clock and walked over to where their boutonniere were laying and grabbed them. He handed Reed his, and motioned for him to move closer to pin his to his lapel. "It really does mean a lot that you're here. Your always so busy trying to run your gallery and working for you mom. I miss you." Once he was finished he smoothed down the lapels. Reed moved his hands and started to pin on Kurt's boutonniere.

"It's not like I try to be so busy, I just am." He gave Kurt a halfhearted smile, "Sorry for missing the rehearsal dinner, I really trie-Ouch!" he jerked his hand away and stuck it in his mouth, pouting slightly.

"I told you to stop apologizing! You can't help it if a disaster strikes at work and your mom makes you do damage control." Kurt looked down at the boutonniere, making sure it was in place before pulling the smaller boy over to the bathroom. He pulled the finger away from Reed's mouth and eyed it. He definitely had a knack for injuring himself on the smallest things. Reed had not only jabbed himself with the pin, but managed to rip it, so that instead of a small pinprick it was a full cut. Kurt shook his head and reached for the first aid kit he had his wedding planner put in the room especially for Reed. "What am I going to do with you?" Reed blushed, shrugging. Kurt put Reed's band aid on, then turned to give himself a once over in the mirror, coifing his hair again.

"I shouldn't have missed the dinner over a stupid box of scarves, though! The shoot would have been perfectly fine without them" he threw his hands up, "They didn't even wear them! They were just props!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him "You okay over there?" he straightened his jacket. "I think I've told you about as many times as you've apologized," He turned and placed his hands on shoulders, "It's fine. We both know how your mom gets with work. What matters is that you're here today. I do think you need to talk to her, though. You're too stressed. She shouldn't be working you so hard." Before Reed got a chance to reply, there was a knock on the door, and Julie, the wedding planner, peeked through.

"Showtime." she smiled as Kurt shook his arms out and took a deep breath. "Reed, you go first."

"Try not to trip, ok? I want you in one piece tonight." Kurt winked at his best friend as he rolled his eyes.

"And you break a leg. You only get to get married once." Reed waved before following Julie to a pair of wide open doors.

"Okay, all you have to do is walk the aisle and mirror Shane."

Reed looked at her in confusion, mentally kicking himself for letting his mom work him the night of the rehearsal dinner. "Who's Shane?"

"Blaine's best man. You'll be fine, can't really mess up just standing up there." she smiled at him, and all he could think was, _'You have no idea'_. Julie nudged him towards the aisle and whispered, "Go".

Shane was trying to stay still. He really was, but it was just not physically possible for him to be able to stand still for long.

"Stop bouncing!" Blaine hissed under his breath, wondering what had possessed him to make Shane his best man in the first place.

"I can't help it, I'm not used to being still this long!" He stopped his movements. He didn't want to make Blaine angry on his wedding day, so he took all of his concentration and put it on keeping still. After a about a minuet he leaned into him, "I'm glad for you bro. I haven't seen you this happy in awhile." Blaine smiled softly and pulled him into a quick hug. Shane looked towards the doorway as he pulled away and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Who is THAT?" Shane clung to his brothers wrist, demanding an answer. Blaine just looked at him like he had a second head, and pried his hand away.

"Would you get a hold of yourself?" he looked at Shane, who was shamelessly gazing. '_Oh no…I know that look' _when his eyes finally found where Shane's already were, his eyes grew huge.

"Shane, don't get any ideas. I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't. Now what's his name?"

"Shh! You're causing a scene. That's Reed Van Kamp. He's one of my friends from Dalton and Kurt's best man." He moved so that he was right next to Shane's ear, "Please don't do anything…rash tonight." When he looked at Shane for a reply, he looked aghast.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded. Sighing, Blaine shook his head.

"We'll talk about this after the ceremony, okay? Just let it go for now." He turned back to face the aisle, hearing his brother huff behind him. '_I don't believing this. He doesn't even know Reed.' _Blaine shook his head and focused on the task at hand. As Reed passed by and took his spot across from Blaine and Shane, he beamed towards them, excited that his best friend was getting married. Blaine smiled back, and behind him he could practically feel Shane buzzing with energy. The music swelled as Kurt took his turn down the aisle and Blaine could swear that at that moment, it felt as if it were only them there. Kurt finally stood next to him, and he reached out to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen onto Kurt's cheek before taking his hands in his.

"We are gathered here today-"

After the ceremony, Kurt and Blaine had pictures taken while everyone else went to the cocktail hour. Shane's eyes never left the magical blonde that had enchanted him. After he saw Reed, _'Reed… such a beautiful name.'_,walk away from two blonde twins that had stopped to talk to him, he made his move. Picking up two glasses of champagne he walked up to him and offered out the glass. "Hi! I don't believe we've met before." Reed reached for the glass smiling softly.

"No, I don't think so. I wasn't at the rehearsal dinner." Reed's smile fell slightly when he said that, but he recovered and held out his hand, "I'm Reed Van Kamp. You're Blaine's brother, right?" Shane took his hand eagerly and held on to it longer than one normally would. To his luck, Reed didn't seem to notice.

"Yep. I'm shorty's little brother, Shane Anderson." A giggle escaped Reed's lips and he beamed.

"Are you really his younger brother?" he quirked an eyebrow. Shane let out a booming laugh before shaking his head.

"Hard to believe, I know. Enough about Blaine though, what about you? Tell me about yourself." Reed blushed a little before taking a sip of his drink.

"Not much to say, really. I work with mom and run my art gallery. I'm really not that interesting of a person." He shrugged, taking another sip and sighing. The guilty feeling he had about missing the rehearsal dinner was slowly coming back. Shane sensed the change of mood and he just wasn't having any of that. Wanting to make Reed feel better, he pulled him over to one of the small tables that had been placed for people to socialize, and pulled out a chair for him. Reed eyed him curiously, but took a seat anyways. Shane moved to sit next to him and turned so that he was facing him.

"I think you're an interesting person, so just talk." The smaller boy blushed and Shane's mind went wild. _'Oh my gosh he's adorable! His eyes are so huge! Get it together Shane!'_ He gulped down most of his drink before clearing his throat to speak again, "Only if you want to, that is." He watched as Reed took another sip of his drink before talking.

"Tell me a bit about yourself too. It's not fair that I do all the talking." A waiter walking around with different types of snack food stopped by the table where they were sitting and he took a cookie from the tray with a small 'thank you', breaking a piece off and offering it to Shane, while popping another piece of it into his own mouth.

"Thanks" he took it, mentally trying to calm himself down _'It's just a piece of cookie! Breathe.' _"Tell you about myself. Hmm.. Well, I'm Blaine's brother. You already know that though. Umm.." Shane thought for a second, not really sure what he wanted to tell the boy across from him. "It's my third year here in New York and I'm still learning my way around here. I really only know how to get from my apartment to school."

"That's pretty bad." Reed giggled, hiding his grin behind his hand. "You should go out and explore more often." He took another sip, draining his glass. "So what school do you go to?"

"Julliard. I'm a dancer there." his grin at the moment would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Maybe you should explore the city with me. It's always more fun if you have someone with you." he raised an eyebrow. Reed, totally missing the flirty tone Shane had used just carried on the now flowing conversation.

"That's really neat. I always wanted to go there.." he trailed off for just a second, but picked up before Shane could sense his distress towards the subject. "What do you want to do with dance?" But, Shane being Shane, hadn't missed the transition.

'_Why is he so sad and why is he hiding it. He's too beautiful to be hurting.' _"Not really sure, actually. It would be nice to be hired by a big dance company, or work on Broadway though. So, why didn't you go?" Shane saw another waiter passing with drinks and grabbed two for them. Passing one to Reed, he tasted his. It was sweet at first, but it definitely had a kick at the end. He wasn't sure Reed would like it. When he looked back at him, his jaw almost had dropped in shock, because half of Reed's drink was gone. "Wow, I didn't think you would like it after I tried mine." The smaller boy just shook his head.

"Everyone needs a strong drink every now and then." he ignored Shane's questioning gaze and they sat there in silence for a minuet before Shane jumped up.

"Come on." sticking his hand out and grabbing Reed's, pulling him up before he even had a chance to protest. "How about I show you some of my dance moves?"

"Y-you want to dance with me? You obviously have no idea what your getting into" _'Why does he want to dance with me?'_, Reed thought.

Shane cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean by that?" Reed drank the rest of his drink and shuffled his feet.

"I'm probably the biggest klutz on earth. It's surprising I haven't done anything since before the ceremony started." He lifted his finger with the band aid for proof, and Shane's eyes softened at the sight.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." and with that Reed, was pulled over to the dance floor.

After 4 hours of drinks and dancing, Reed clung to Shane as they made their way back to the table they were moved to when the reception started.

"I could have sworn you said you were a klutz. I've yet to see anything."

"Because you've caught me every time I almost hit the floor!" Reed giggled as Shane sat him down. "I want a piece of cake!" he looked around and saw what he was searching for. He made to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got it beautiful, just stay here. Don't want you falling, now do we?" Shane winked and walked away. Reed's jaw dropped, but he shut it as soon as it had fallen and a silent battle started in his head.

'_Is he flirting with me? Oh my GaGa what do I do?'_

'_Flirt back, duh. When do you ever have fun anymore?'_

'_I have fun all the time.'_

'_Now you're just trying to convince yourself that. You're not fooling anyone.'_

He sighed. It was true, he didn't want to admit it, but it was.

'_Ok, just tonight. I'll let loose just tonight.'_

His thoughts were interrupted as a piece of cake was placed in front of him, and Shane sat next to him, scooting the chair closer to him and leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"So, what are your plans after this?" A shiver ran down his spine, and he took a shaky breath.

'_Have fun tonight. It's just one night'_

"I don't have anything in mind. Do you?" Shane chuckled and let his hand drop to Reed's knee, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Only if a certain other best man agrees." Moving his face to where they were eye to eye, Shane tilted his head and kissed Reed softly. He pulled back, looking at Reed with lust glazed eyes. Reed nodded slowly.

"O-okay. Let me just say bye to Kurt." He stood up and Shane followed.

"Sounds good to me. I've got to tell Blaine I'm gone too. Meet me at the door babe?" Shane winked and walked off before Reed could even open his mouth. Looking around, he saw Kurt over by Mercedes and headed towards them, tripping slightly.

"Hey Kurt, Mercedes." They nodded and tried to pull him into their dance but he refused. "I'm actually fixing to leave, sorry. I'll talk to you guys later?"

"Sure. I'll call you as soon as I can to tell you about what all we've done in Florida." Kurt pulled Reed into a hug and he hugged Mercedes too.

"Tell Blaine I said congratulations!" He walked over to the doorway and fiddled with his jacket button as he waited for Shane, swaying slightly from the alcohol.

Shane walked over to where Blaine was standing with a group of people he knew his brother went to school with and smirked as he pulled him into a hug.

"Hey bro! Nice wedding, but I'm off. I don't want to keep my lovely date waiting." Blaine pulled back, holding onto his little brothers sleeve.

"You didn't bring a date Shane."

"Nope, but I'm leaving with one!" He winked as he wiggled out of Blaine's grasp, already walking towards the door. "Have fun on the honeymoon!" Blaine and the others looked to where Shane was walking.

"Oh my God… SHANE!" Blaine yelled after his brother but it was no use, he had already reached Reed and they were walking out of the room, hands interlocked.

"Blaine, what just happened?" David asked, while they all looked at him in confusion, all except the twins, who were grinning at each other.

"Looks like little Dormouse isn't going home alone." Ethan winked at Evan

"Seems like it." Evan linked arms with his brother and skipped off. Blaine looked around in horror at the rest of the group.

"I have to go talk to Kurt." Blaine walked off, leaving the others to whisper about what was going on.

_**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter. This is my first time writing a multi-chapter fic, so bear with me.**_

_**Reviews are lovely.**_

_**A special thanks to my wonderful beta, Persephone's Melody! **_

_**If you want to keep track of stuff on tumblr, I'm using the tag 'Reedafur'.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok. So first off, this chapter does have smutt. Second, there is a song to go with this chapter: If I Never See Your Face Again- Maroon 5. And finally, OH MY GOSH I NEVER THOUGHT PEOPLE WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY! You guys make me blush:3 **_

Blaine made his way towards Kurt, swiftly pulling him away from Mercedes.

"Hey, I love you, but I'm in the middle of a dance." Kurt tried to move back towards Mercedes, who had her hands placed on her hips. "Can't you wait your turn? You do have me for the rest of your life." Blaine rolled his eyes and tugged on Kurt again.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting you two, but this is important." He looked back to Mercedes, "I'll have him back in just a minuet I swear." She waved him off.

"Go on white boy, but you better not be pulling him off for things that can wait till after the reception ends, if you catch my drift." Blaine just shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about me doing anything of the sort." He pulled Kurt towards an empty corner of the room mumbling, "It's my brother we need to worry about." Kurt turned toward him, making him stop before they had arrived where Blaine was originally heading.

"Okay, first off, what was so damn important that it couldn't wait. And two, what are you mumbling about?" Kurt crossed his arms and cocked his hip slightly.

"It's about my brother. Shane just left-"

"You did not just have that small outburst over your brother! Are you kidding m-"

"If you would just give me a minuet!" Blaine groaned, running his hands through his hair. Kurt stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Shane just left with Reed." Kurt scrunched his eyebrows together.

"And?"

"And? And I know what his intentions are for leaving with Reed!" Blaine sighed, looking up to the ceiling, before looking back to Kurt with confused and tired eyes. "I thought you said Reed had never been with anyone before." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Are you saying Shane is going to try and sleep with Reed?" His voice rose, and Blaine pulled him away from some of their guest who were looking at them oddly.

"That's exactly why I pulled you away. Now, is it true that Reed's never done anything like that?" Kurt nodded his head sadly.

"The last time we talked about stuff like that he told me he was still confused about his sexuality and didn't feel comfortable really doing anything. Wait, Reed's never met Shane before tonight has he?" Kurt's eyes cut, and Blaine could tell he was thinking hard about something.

"No they haven't. Shane's reaction when he first saw him was enough proof for that. He acted like he had just seen a God. I told him not to do anything though!" Kurt started to smile and it was starting to unnerve him. "What are you smiling about? This isn't a good thing!"

"I don't know, maybe this is a sign that Reed's finally figuring stuff out. Think about it, when has he ever done something like this? He must at least LIKE Shane. You saw them dancing together earlier. Maybe what Reed needs is a whirlwind like your brother to coax him out of his shell." Kurt looked eagerly to Blaine, who had a horror struck face.

"Kurt, you've only met Shane yourself a few times. You've never seen him when he obsesses over a guy. What if he scares Reed further into this confused state he's in?"

"What if Reed needs someone like that? Think about it though, when has Reed ever accepted anyone we've ever tried to set him up with? And all the sudden he's leaving OUR wedding with your brother without either of us having even introducing them to each other. He came up to me to say bye right before you came and got me. He seemed fine." He stepped closer and took Blaine's hands in his. "It's our wedding night, try and look on the bright side?" Blaine met Kurt's piercing gaze, and his resolve broke.

"Okay. You do realize that we are probably going to have to damage control when this doesn't end well." Kurt pulled him into a fierce hug.

"It's okay. Just as long as everything turns out fine in the end, I don't mind a bit." He leaned down and whispered, "Who knows, maybe those two will have just as amazing sex tonight as I plan on having with you." Kurt pulled back and kissed him slowly, running his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, before pulling away, smirking. "It's about time our Dormouse lost his V-card. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lady waiting for my return. Come find me in a few songs?" Blaine nodded and watched him walk away, before heading back to the group of Dalton boys, who were no doubt trying to figure out what was going on.

"How does my place sound?" Shane moved his arm so that it was wrapped around the smaller boys waist, pulling him as close as he could while they walked.

"I-it sounds fine." Reed shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He wanted to do this.

'_Are you ready to take this step? You barely even know him.'_

'_It's just one night, what could it hurt? I'm tired of not taking risks.' _

He was pulled from his train of thought as Shane hailed a cab, opening the door for him and scooting in close, wrapping his arms around him. As Shane gave the driver the address, Reed relaxed completely into his touch.

"Did you have a good night?" He looked down at Reed, who stayed in the same position.

"Yeah, I did. Most fun I've had in awhile." Shane cupped the smaller boys chin, pulling it to where their lips were inches apart.

"Good, because I've had the best time of my life." He moved so that their lips were just barely touching, "And I don't plan on it ending anytime soon." Their lips connected, and Reed felt that spark he felt earlier shoot throughout his body.

'_Oh.. that's new. It's probably just because of the drinks.'_, he thought to himself as he moved his lips against Shane's. He gasped when Shane picked him up and sat him in his lap, his thumbs drawing circles into his hipbones. It felt as if every place Shane touched him was in flames, everywhere his hands had touched was craving more. When Shane brushed his tongue along his bottom lip, Reed thought he was going to die from pure bliss.

'_It's never felt like this before. Oh god, breathe!'_

He took a deep breath through his nose before timidly parting his lips, letting Shane's tongue snake inside. Reed tried to hold back moan building in his throat, but Shane heard it loud and clear, groaning and pulling him closer in response. They were interrupted from going any further by the driver of the cab clearing his throat. Reed jerked away embarrassed, cheeks flaring.

"You're adorable." Shane whispered to him before handing money to the driver and getting out of the cab, lifting Reed out in a bridal carry. His eyes grew huge as he let out a loud squeak. "Keep the change." Shane shut the cab door before looking down at the smaller boy in his arms and smirking.

"Umm…C-could you put me down please?" Reed bid his lip as Shane started to laugh, setting Reed down, but wrapping his arm around his waist protectively.

"Are you nervous?" He pulled Reed towards a nice looking apartment, grinning like mad when Reed moved closer to him.

"No… I'm fine." Reed's voice was small and Shane stopped trying to unlock the door and pulled him to where they were eye to eye. He started rubbing the small of Reed's back in a comforting manner and placed his other hand on his cheek, running his thumb along his jaw.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, you know that right?" Shane stared at him with intense eyes, trying to show that he was being truthful. Reed's throat went dry, and all he could do was nod. Shane pressed closer, kissing the corner of his eye and whispering, "I'll take care of you, promise." Reed's knees grew weak and his grip around Shane tightened as he forced himself to speak.

"I trust you." The three words were spoken so softly, but they were heard loud and clear by Shane, who captured his lips in a chaste kiss before moving to open the door. He pulled Reed inside in one swift movement, shutting the door as quietly as one in a hurry can. As soon as they were inside, Shane realized he had left his speakers on. It wasn't loud enough for Reed to say anything so he figured it would be ok to leave it on. _'Well at least we'll have some sort of background noise.' _When he turned around, Reed was staring at him, fidgeting with the bottom of his jacket. Shane could see the doubt in his eyes.

"Reed, we don't have to-" he stopped when Reed timidly walked to close the space between them, placing his hands on Shane's waist.

"I want to though." Reed pressed up onto the balls of his feet, kissing Shane square on the mouth. Shane's eyes bugged in shock, before he closed them, gripping his hip in one hand while the other held Reed's face. He felt Reed whine against his lips, _'Oh GOD that noise! It should be a crime to be this sexy'_, and he felt his pants become tighter. Shane pulled away, almost regretting it when Reed whined louder at the loss of contact.

"Tell me to stop if I go to far." He waited until Reed finally nodded, then he was gone. Mind totally blown with lust, he fisted the fabric of Reed's pants with the same hand that was already there, and moved his other to cradle the back of his head, before slamming him against the wall. When Reed opened his mouth, gasping, Shane took it as his chance, and slid his tongue inside. He moaned into Reed's mouth when he responded, and started to move his own tongue against his own. His hands moved to trail down Reed's chest, unbuttoning his jacket before slipping his hands inside it. Shane nibbled onto Reed's bottom lip as his hands roamed around his chest, stomach and sides.

Reed decided that it was already past the point of no return, and moved his arms away from Shane's waist, making quick work of the buttons of his jacket. When he was halfway done with the buttons on his shirt, Shane decided to suck on his bottom lip.

"Shaane" Reed screw his eyes shut. _'Oh God, did I just moan his name? I bet he doesn't even want to look at me now.' _He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the noise of something ripping, his eyes flying open.

"Sorry about that. I'll get you a new one." Shane's voice was so low and filled with lust that Reed almost melted into a puddle.

'_Wait. A new what?' _He looked around and found what had made the noise before Shane had captured his lips into another fierce kiss.

_Oh. That was my shirt. Wait! I liked that shirt!' _

Reed didn't know why he did, probably because he was slightly angry at the fact that Shane just ruined his shirt, but he grabbed onto the fabric under his small fingers and spun them, so that he had Shane pinned against the wall. Shane's eyebrows reached his hairline as he pulled away from the small blonde.

"Feisty. I like that." He smirked, before picking up Reed, who let out a embarrassing squeak before wrapping his arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. Shane bit back a moan when he felt Reed's erection pressing into his stomach as he made his way to the bedroom.

When he walked into his room, he silently thanked God that he actually had cleaned house the day before, because his bed was made up, and the room didn't have the usual stray dirty clothes lying on the floor. He laid Reed down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, running his hands over Reed's now bare chest. He gripped the shirt and jacket that lay open, and pulled them fully off of him. Shane drank in the sight before him. "So beautiful." He bent down and placed a kiss over Reed's heart. Reed's breath hitched and he caressed his cheek. "Remember, tell me to stop if I do anything you don't want me to."

Reed bit his lip, reaching up to push Shane's jacket off before replying, "I will." His fingers went to the buttons that he had yet to undo on his shirt. Once he finished undoing his shirt he traced his fingers along Shane's defined chest and stomach, making the boy on top of him shudder. Shane moved his lips to the crook of Reed's neck, and bit down slightly, licking the skin between his lips.

"Ahh!" Reed jerked, his hips twitching forward and pressing into Shane's, making them both moan loudly. Shane bit down more, scraping his teeth along his clavicle and admiring the slight burse he had left, as his hands slid back to Reed's hips. He sat up, giving him a chaste kiss before slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of Reeds pants. Shane inched his hands slowly to the button of his pants, as if asking for permission to go further. When Reed remained quiet, Shane swiftly undid them and dropped them to the ground, staring awestruck at the small boy on the bed. Reed started to panic, _'Why is he just sitting there?' _Reed cleared his throat.

"Umm…Shane? W-what are you doing?" He started to sit up but Shane stopped him, placing a hand onto his chest.

"Just looking." Reed felt his cheeks flare and he closed his eyes, hearing the sound of the stereo in the other room and their own harsh breathing. Shane growled and kissed Reed roughly, grinding his hips down into Reed's and whispering against his lips.

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful." He slid off the bed, taking his own pants off to where they were both in their boxers. Smirking, he climbed up in between Reed's legs. "Is this ok?" His hands ran up his legs, fingers running underneath the thin material of Reed's boxers. Reed's brows furrowed, mind racing. He'd never been touched like this before, and it was making every coherent thought he had disappear.

"Y-y-yes…please…" _'Oh, so now you're begging? Well isn't this just a night of surprises.'_

_**Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away**_

_**You say I'm not your type but I can make you sway**_

_**It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one**_

_**I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun**_

"Whatever you want babe." Shane grinned, pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh, before tugging on the bottom of his boxers and tossing them across the room, while taking in the sight before him. Reed's cheeks were this adorable shade of pink, and he was biting down on his bottom lip. His eyes were closed, and his hands fisting the sheets below them. His eyes trailed further down and he took in every detail of the stunning blonde beneath him. Reed's stomach was flat and his waist was just SO tiny. Shane reached up and stroked his side, making Reed moan again and just,_ 'WOW'_. His hand followed the path his eyes continued on, scratching down slightly as he looked further down, seeing light blonde hair dusting his abdomen before his eyes finally reached their destination. Shane let out a deep moan as he stared at Reed's erection flush against his stomach.

_**Now you've gone somewhere else far away**_

_**I don't know if I will find you**_

_**But you feel my breath on your neck**_

_**Can't believe I'm right behind you**_

Reed could feel Shane's eyes on him and it was just making him nervous again. He decided to open his eyes and saw Shane between his legs, bending over and starting to lick and bite his hipbone.

"Oh my God" His hip's jerked upwards and his hands gripped harder into the sheets, trying to ground himself. He heard Shane chuckle before he felt him nosing at the base of his cock. "Shaane!" his back arched, mind going into another frenzy. _'Holy mother of God what do I do, what do I do?' _Reed's thoughts were cut off when he felt Shane's lips wrap around his already leaking cock. His eyes and mouth shot open, a string of incoherent words coming out as his hips trusted forward. Shane moved his hands to hold his hips in place as he kept bobbing his head around him. Reed reached down and twisted his fingers into Shane's hair, looking for something to hold onto. When Shane's tongue pressed hard against the underside of his head Reed, let out a strangled whine and pulled on his hair.

'_He pulls hair too? Damn.' _Shane moaned around Reed, earning another hard yank at his hair and Reed practically screamed.

"I-I'm close!' Shane pulled off him with an obscene 'pop', sliding up his body and pulling him into a deep kiss. Shane trailed down his jaw, alternating between nipping and kissing until he got to his ear.

"Do you top or bottom?" Reed eyes slammed shut, but Shane was too busy playing with his ear to notice.

'_What do I say? I can't just tell him I've never done this before! Just let him take the lead and say bottom, he'll never know.' _Reed gasped out, "B-bottom." He felt Shane get up, and he looked around for where he went to, seeing him pull open the bedside stand and grabbing a condom and bottle of lube. He tossed them onto the bed before taking his boxers off. This time it was his turn to openly stare. He couldn't help it. Shane looked like a God.

'_**Cause you keep me coming back for more**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_

_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

'_**Cause we've gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

"Enjoying the view?" Shane smirked, before climbing back onto the bed. Reed's cheeks turned a deep red, and Shane trailed a finger down his face. "It's ok. I think it's cute." He paused, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive… Just… Go slow at first?" He was starting to get scared. He trusted Shane, so why was he starting to freak out again? _'Cause this is your first time.' _Oh. That explained a lot. Shane's eyes softened and he pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"I will. I'd never hurt you." Shane kissed his lips slowly as he popped the cap open and coated his fingers, sliding them between them. Reed gasped at the cold feeling as Shane gently pressed one finger into him. He hissed at the burn of the stretch, back arching off the bed and eyes screwed shut.

"Shh. I've got you." Shane moved his lips against Reed's, running his tongue along his bottom lip, trying to distract him from the pain. He started to slowly move in and out of him, caressing his side as he tried to soothe the pain some more. After a minuet, he was about to ask if he was ready for a second finger, when Reed moaned.

"More" Shane grinned, glad Reed was finally starting to feel pleasure again, and pulled out, this time slowly pressing his index and middle finger in. He felt Reed tense, and he started to massage Reed's tongue with his, desperately trying to distract him again. Once he felt him relax, he started to scissor his fingers, searching for the small bundle of nerves he knew would make Reed fall apart. He curved his fingers and Reed screamed out.

"Fuuck! S-shane!" Shane smirked against his lips, curving his fingers again. Reed pressed his head into the mattress and let the sexiest whine he had ever heard.

"Yes?" He moved sucked on Reed's bottom lip, as he continued to alternate between scissoring his fingers and pressing them into his prostate. Reed thrashed beneath him, gripping his shoulders.

"D-do it. Please." Shane pulled away, eying him.

"Are you sur-"

"Shane, just do it!" Reed growled. He whimpered at the loss of Shane's fingers, and he looked down at him as he rolled the condom on, and slicked himself up with more lube. Shane moved to where he was at his entrance, pausing to make sure it was ok. Reed nodded and closed his eyes, gripping the sheets as he pushed into him. He bit his lip as he whimpered; it felt like he was being ripped in half. Suddenly, he felt Shane's hand on his face. He opened his eyes and saw that there were tears in them. Shane wiped away the ones that had already fallen.

"Are you ok?" His voice was so filled with caring that it made Reed want to explode with happiness. He gave a watery smile and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just…stings." Shane ran his fingers through his hair, admiring the blonde curls. He rested his forehead against Reed's.

"Just tell me when you're ready." He kissed him, running his hand along his body as Reed's tongue brushed against his mouth. He parted his lips, letting him take the lead. Reed tentatively moved his hands to Shane's chest, outlining his muscles. He moved one hand to the back of his neck and started to play with the hair tickling the tips of his fingers.

"Shane?" Reed pulled away from the kiss, his fingers still running along the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" He watched as Reed took a deep breath, before speaking again.

"You can, umm, move now…" blush crept its way to his cheeks and Shane chuckled, rolling his hips as he did. He heard Reed gasp and started to panic.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-" he was cut off as Reed tugged him closer, rolling his own hips into Shane's.

"That wasn't a bad noise." Reed panted out. "Now will you PLEASE move?" He emphasized the 'please' with another roll of his hips. Shane moaned loudly, just barely pulling out before he pressed into Reed again, earning a whine from the smaller boy. Feeling more confident, Shane started to thrust into him faster, pressing his body flush into Reed's. He angled his hips slightly and he got that lovely reaction that he had the first time he found his prostate.

"FUCK!" Reed screamed, not even bothering with being embarrassed anymore. He snapped his hips to meet Shane's. Instincts started kicking in as he gripped Shane's shoulders, and met Shane's thrusts every time.

_**Sometimes you move so well, it's hard not to give in**_

_**I'm lost, I can't tell where you end and I begin**_

_**It makes me burn to learn you're with another man**_

_**I wonder if he's half the lover that I am**_

Reed felt a tightening in his abdomen, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm close," he panted into Shane's ear. Shane just kept thrusting into him and moved his lips into his jaw.

"Me too." He started to nip at the pulse point below his ear and angled his hips to where he was hitting Reed's prostate dead on each time. After a few more thrusts, Reed's back arched, and he pressed his head into the mattress, moaning loudly and coming hard onto his stomach. Shane groaned as he felt Reed clench around him, and that was all it took for him to start coming. He rode out his orgasm, before collapsing onto Reed.

Shane propped himself up onto one elbow before pulling Reed into a lazy kiss. He leaned back up, pulling out of Reed, running his hand through the blondes hair when he hissed at the loss. Shane stood up, throwing the condom away and grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom and started wiping Reed off softly. Reed felt the heat of embarrassment creeping back in.

"You didn't have to do that," he mumbled, looking anywhere but at Shane, who tucked a finger under his chin and pulled Reed to look him in the eye.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. And I wanted to." He smiled softly, before quickly wiping himself off, and picking Reed up so they could get under the covers. Once under the covers, Shane pulled Reed close to him, one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other was playing with his hair. "So did you have a good time tonight?" Shane looked at him hopefully, his smile growing when reed nodded.

"Best night of my life."

"Good. That's what I was going for." Reed smiled back, and laid his head onto Shane's arm, snuggling his cheek against it as his eyes started to droop. Shane just smiled and kept playing with his hair as he watched Reed drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight beautiful."

Reed was woken by a pounding in his head, and groaned as he rolled over.

"Ugh. I'm never drinking again." He slowly started to drift back off to sleep, when his eyes shot open.

'_This isn't my bed' _Reed jerked his head up, regretting it as soon as he did, because the room started spinning.

"Fuck" he hissed and closed his eyes, waiting for his head to stop throbbing as much. Once he felt it was safe to move again, he peeked an eye open and turned around. He bit back a gasp when he saw who he was lying next to. "Oh my God." He tried backing out of the bed, only to realize that he was being held in place by an arm wrapped around his waist, it tightened its grip on him when it felt him move, and pulled him closer.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck.' _He squirmed a little bit, before prying the arm off of his waist and sliding out of the bed. Once he had his footing, he looked back to the bed. _'Oh my God I slept with Blaine's brother.'_


End file.
